1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a system and method for remotely controlling a cursor. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system and method using a camera and light polarization for the remote displacement of a cursor on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the earlier menu-based user interfaces for operating a personal computer, control of a position indicator was achieved by operating arrow keys. With progress, personal computers were provided with a pointing device, such as a mouse or touch pad, for controlling the motion of a position indicator on a computer monitor by manipulating the pointing device relative to a base, rather than using arrow keys to control the position indicator. Advantages include speed and the provision of an intuitive graphical user interface (GUI).
User interfaces for display devices, such as televisions, include a menu-based interface. Handheld remote control devices widely used today allow a user to remotely control the motion of a position indicator on a screen of a display device, e.g., a television screen, for moving through menu selections of the menu-based interface. The remote control device is held in a random position, provided that communication is established with a processor provided with the display device. Control of the position indicator is limited to using arrow keys for interacting with a menu-based user interface, e.g., scrolling down a television channel guide, in a way reminiscent of the earlier computer user interfaces.
Other prior art systems and methods have been provided for remotely controlling objects displayed on the screen of the display device by pointing the remote control device at the screen, moving the remote control device in space, and tracking the movement of the remote control device relative to a reference location (such as the position of a specially provided device, such as an LED) or a previous position, rather than using arrow keys. However, the location of the remote control device relative to the screen without a specially provided device may not be determined. Furthermore, in prior art systems that include acquiring an image of the screen with a camera, reliable determination of a region of the image which corresponds to the screen may be foiled by background elements that have characteristics that are similar to the characteristics of the screen.
A need exists for a system and method to determine a location of a remote control device relative to a screen of a display device without providing additional devices and to track movement of the remote control relative to the screen. Additionally, a need exists for reliably determining a region of an image that corresponds to the screen.